thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Aug16Updates
August 31st, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Donald Tramp *Anime Abandon: Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence *Awesome Comics: Six Flags Great America *Lucky Six Short Films: Night Terror *Needs More Gay: Kunihiko Ikuhara *Rerez: The Battle For VR *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Green Room *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Summerween 2016 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Part 27 *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 15 *Ask Lovecraft: Shoggoths *Vangelus: TFcon 2015 Fan Media Panel & Crowd Collab Review August 30th, 2016 *Specials: Doug is Sick - No New Nostalgia Critic *The Yomarz Show: Pokemon Go Ripoffs *Vampire Reviews: The Hunger *Familiar Faces: Ghostbusters: Destructor Forms For Dummies *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 56 Review *Battle Geek Plus: Move or Die (PC) *Lesbian Talk: Ep. #101 August 29th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Superman & the TRS-80 Computer Whiz Kids - Victory By Computer *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Blue Monkey *Lost in Adaptation: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Specials: Awesome Build - Max Mad Furiosa Arm *Gaming Wildlife (show): Pokemon NO! 2 - When Nerds Get a Day Off *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Mahoromatic 9-12 *MMO Grinder: HeroWarz *Ask Lovecraft: Aquaman *The Bargain Boy: KH 2.5 Secret Bosses - A Man Unbroken *Cover By Cover: Casshern Sins *Vangelus: Interview - Cherry Bomb Toys & The National Toy Museum of Canada August 28th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Angry Birds Movie *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Back to the Future *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Is STAY a Misunderstood Gem? *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man X3 (SNES) *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Don't Breathe *Ask Lovecraft: The Ladies *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Atop the Fourth Wall the Movie August 27th, 2016 *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Games Recalled for Shocking Reasons *WTFIWWY: Live - If This Van is a'Rockin... *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Second Chances *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Don't Breathe *The AngryJoeShow: Metal Gear Survive Angry Trailer Reaction *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Justice *Hagan Reviews: Saint Clara August 26th, 2016 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *The AngryJoeShow: Kingsglaive FFXV Angry Movie Review *Cheap Shot: Nuclear Throne *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Twin Saga *Rap Critic Reviews: DJ Khaled's Major Key (with Dead End Hip-Hop) *Ask Lovecraft: Hugos *Weekly Manga Recap: Bleach's Final Chapter *Easy Mode Go: Ep. 13 - Leslie Jones & Black Girl Nerds *Count Jackula: The Count Jackula Stream - Crash Thompson *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Onslaught/Bruticus (Transformers Generations) August 25th, 2016 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Stallone Performances *Mud2MMO: Define Cheating *The AngryJoeShow: No Man's Sky Angry Review *Stuff You Like: Ghostbusters, Kevin, & the Dunning-Kruger Effect *The Unmute Button: Super Metroid *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 55 Review *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Ep. 4 *Rocked Reviews: Delain - Moonbathers *Count Jackula: The Count Jackula Stream - Social Media, Fandom & Violence *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 8 - Metal Gear Survive Backlash and PS4 Slim Leaked *Backlog Heroes: Moon Hunters *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt Special - The Driv3rGate Scandal *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Brawl (Transformers Generations) August 24th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: The Burning Hell *Awesome Comics: Wizard World 2016 *The Yomarz Show: Jurassic Park: The Game (Episode 3) *Nash: The Musical Chair - Richard Shindell *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Doctor Who - Family of Blood *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - The Barrens *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Darling *Infomercialism: Dump Dinners *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving LP - Ep. 1, Pt. 3 *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 14 *Diamanda Hagan: Star Trek TNG: Captain Picard's Tears *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Swindle (Transformers Generations) August 23rd, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: All the Looney Tunes Movies *Anime Abandon: Read or Die *Specials: Awesome Build - Mad Max Joe Mask *Battle Geek Plus: Last Fight (PC) *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Movies You Never Knew Had Video Games *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Blast Off & Vortex August 22nd, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman and Robin: The Official Comics Adaptation *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Activision Were 100% Honest With Us (2016 Edition) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Doctor Who - Human Nature *Rerez: Modded PS4 Controller Chaos Review *Ask Lovecraft: Herbert West *Brad Jones: The Rickhead Bloopers! *Cover By Cover: Princess Jellyfish August 21st, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Tooth Fairy *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The Fly *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: This Is What You Came For vs. Cheap Thrills *Battle Geek Plus: Mario Bros. (Arcade) *Brad Jones: Jesus, Bro! Promo Bloopers August 20th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Teledildonic Follies *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - Whom Gods Destroy *Rocked Reviews: Alice In Chains - Jar Of Flies *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: War Dogs & Ben-Hur *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 25-26 *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Owl's Well That Ends Well *Count Jackula: The Count Jackula Stream - Satan, Pan & the Knights Templar *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: The Loneliest Punk by Fatlip August 19th, 2016 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - They're Watching *Cheap Shot: Party Hard *Brad Tries: Lay's Passport to Flavor *Ask Lovecraft: Finnish Trends *Shark Jumping: Vlog - Once a Pilot Patreon Announcement *Rap Critic: Suicide Squad Vlog w/Lady Jess August 18th, 2016 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Fantasy Mission Force *Specials: Top 5 Best Sylvester Stallone Performances *Suede: Pokemon Journey Ep. 3 *Rocked Reviews: Gemini Syndrome - Memento Mori *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange LP Episode 5, Part 2 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 23-24 *Count Jackula: The Count Jackula Stream - Let's Bug Film Brain *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 7 - The Curse of Final Fantasy XV Being Delayed *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Pete's Dragon August 17th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: The ButterCream Gang *Awesome Comics: Batman & Mr. Freeze: Subzero *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Invitation *Ask Lovecraft: Scooby Doo *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 13 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Ben-Hur August 16th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Wild Wild West *Shark Jumping: Once a Pilot - Heat Vision and Jack *Toons These Days: What a Nicktoons Movie Could Look Like *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Kubo and the Two Strings *Battle Geek Plus: Pac Man 256 (PS4) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Part 22 *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Ep. 88: The New Lars *Brad Jones: The Rickhead on McDonald's Secret Sauce August 15th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Biggles and the Menace in Space *Anime Abandon: Battle Skipper The Movie *Lost in Adaptation: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Rerez: No Man's Sky Review *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Baskin *Ask Lovecraft: Vampires Revisited *Cover By Cover: Mononoke August 14th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Hop *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Fifth Element *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Pete's Dragon *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man X2 (SNES) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Sausage Party *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Part 21 *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Ep. 87: Too Short To Ride *Lexx Appeal: Brizon August 13th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - How Much is that Boner in the Window? *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Sausage Party *Screen Crashers: Sucker Punch *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Sausage Party *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Cutie Mark Chronicles *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Ep. 86: Mr. Greg *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: 2014 Forest Hills Dr *Brad Jones: Jesus, Bro! 12 Hour Livestream Fundraising *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 23 August 12th, 2016 *Cheap Shot: Not a Hero *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars: Rogue One Trailer 2 Thoughts *Rocked Reviews: The Amity Affliction - This Could Be Heartbreak *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Captain Fantastic & Hillary's America *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 84 & 85: Steven Floats & Drop Beat Dad *Ask Lovecraft: Steampunk *Specials: The Real Chipmunks Movie Music Video August 11th, 2016 *Mud2MMO: Cheating *State of the Parks: Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission BREAKOUT Confirmed *Stuff You Like: SUL's YouTube Money Extravaganza *Suede: Suede's Pokemon Journey Ep. 2 *Calluna: Suicide Squad Vlog *Comic Book Issues: Suicide Squad Vlog *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 18-20 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 6 - PS4 Neo is The One to save MMOs *Brad Jones: 12 Hour Jesus, Bro! Fundraising Coming This Saturday *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 22 August 10th, 2016 *Awesome Comics: Suicide Squad *The Cinema Snob: Bushwhacked *Comic Book Issues: Wayward #1-5 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Firefly - Ariel *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Lights Out *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 12 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Silver Case (demo) *Ask Lovecraft: George August 9th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: WTR - Teddy Ruxpin the Live Action Series *Rerez: Quickshot Joypad *The AngryJoeShow: AJ's Reaction - Man of Steel 2 in Development? *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 54 Review *Battle Geek Plus: Tatsunoko vs. Capcom (Wii) *The Count Jackula Show: Don't Stop Dead Spacin! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 16-17 *Brad Jones: Jesus, Bro! Scene Reading *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 21 August 8th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Unsounded Chapter 1 *Specials: Making of NC - Ghostbusters (2016) *Gaming Wildlife (show): No Man's Sky Announcement *Ask Lovecraft: Olympics *TheFARS: Talking about Suicide Squad *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Suicide Squad *Cover By Cover: Mushi-Shi August 7th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Cartoon to Movie Adaptations *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The Dark Crystal *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Nine Lives *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Suicide Squad *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - PC Tech Talk *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Part 15 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 20 August 6th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Wrath of Dickface Johnson *Rap Critic Reviews: Wicked by Future *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Revulsion *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: TV Review - Stranger Things Season 1 *The AngryJoeShow: Suicide Squad Angry Movie Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Suicide Squad & Nine Lives *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - DNA August 5th, 2016 *Specials: Doug's Thoughts on Batman: The Killing Joke *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Suicide Squad *Rocked Reviews: Skillet - Unleashed *Brad Tries: Japanese Pringles *Ask Lovecraft: David Nickle *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 12-14 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 5 - Pokemon Gone to the Xbox One S *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Streets of Compton *Weekly Manga Recap: Zombie Powder *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 19 August 4th, 2016 *Rocked Reviews: Regretting the Past - Buckcherry: 15 *Suede: Pokemon Journey *Projector: Absolutely Fabulous: The Movie *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange LP Episode 5 Part 1 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Hillary's America *Battle Geek Plus: Sketches - The Burden of Followers August 3rd, 2016 *Awesome Comics: Batman: The Killing Joke *The Cinema Snob: A Talking Cat!?! *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: 9 Deaths Of The Ninja *Rerez: Dreamcast 2 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 Foothold *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Ghostbusters (2016) *Ask Lovecraft: Robin D Laws *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 11 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 9-11 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 18 August 2nd, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Ghostbusters (2016) *One Hit Wonderland: I Love You Always Forever by Donna Lewis *Needs More Gay: Star Trek *Shark Jumping: Once a Pilot - Rosie Live *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone *Rerez: Xbox One S Review *MMO Grinder: StarBreak *Battle Geek Plus: Batman: Return of the Joker (NES) *Brad Jones: Midnight Gaming - Ghostbusters (PS4) *Longbox of the Damned: 2016 Bumper Contest August 1st, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek: Voyager #1 *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Niantic Were 100% Honest With Us (Pokemon Go!) *Lost in Adaptation: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Rerez: Happauge! HDPVR 60 *Specials: Awesome Build - Mad Max Fury Road Props *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 53 Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Barbie: Star Light Adventure *Lucky Six: Update Video *Ask Lovecraft: Tom White *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Part 8 *Cover By Cover: Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 6, Episode 17 Category:Content Category:Updates